


The Path of Darkness

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discrepancy in the Applied Sciences budget leads to an old foe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path of Darkness

**The Path of Darkness**  
**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Sara, ??  
**Rating:** M (extreme violence)  
**Summary:** A discrepancy in the Applied Sciences budget leads to an old foe  
**Word Count: 5901**

 **The Path of Darkness**  
The day started like any other. Oliver and Felicity were at their desks trying to complete the stacks of paperwork on their desks. The life of a CEO and his Executive Assistant at Queen Consolidated was pretty routine after all.

Oliver was sitting at his desk when Felicity came to tell him the head of accounting wanted to see him.

“Send him in.” Oliver closed the file and stood to meet the man half way into his office.

“Mr. Queen, do you have a minute?” The Head of accounting came in. 

Oliver nodded. “Yes. Was there something else I missed at the last meeting?”

“Not at the meeting.” The man handed him a file. “There are some funds missing. I was wondering if you knew anything about them.”

Oliver looked in the file and shook his head. “This is the Applied Sciences budget. I didn’t authorize anything recently. Have you checked with Ms. Rochev?”

“Yes she says it was you.” The man said.

“Miss Smoak, come here please.” Oliver called out. “Bring your tablet.”

Felicity got up from her desk and carried her tablet with her.

“Yes Mr. Queen?” Felicity said.

“What is this?” Oliver showed her the file.

Felicity shook her head and sat on the sofa. “It will take me a minute to find the account. Got it. It’s in the Caymans. The name on the account is … “ Felicity stood up and showed her tablet to Oliver.

Oliver frowned at the name. It said Robert Queen.

“How did she do that?” The head account asked.

“Do you want me to put it back?” Felicity said.

“You can’t just get into someone’s account you need their permission and passwords.” The man said.

Felicity smirked at the man. “Oh really?”

Oliver looked at Felicity. He leaned down and whispered. “Do it and drain the account. You know where to put it.”

Felicity grinned. “Oh yeah. My day just got better.”

There was a shell account that Oliver used for funds when he redistributed some ill-gotten gains of some people he had dealt with.   

“I want a full audit and I want it yesterday.” Oliver said to the man.

“Ms. Rochev will want to know why.” The man said.

“Tell her that I said so and if she doesn’t like it she can empty her desk and go.” Oliver said.

The department head looked shocked. He shifted uneasily on his feet.

“Mr. Queen.” Felicity used her warning tone.

“Just tell her to ask me.” Oliver said. “Check all the accounts even if the discrepancy is small I want to know.”

“Yes sir.” The man looked at Felicity warily as he left the office.

“I think you scared him.” Oliver said as he sat down next to her. “Start digging. Use your tablet. Keep everything off the QC servers as much as you can.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Felicity said. “I need to get to the servers at the Lair.”

“Do the best you can for now.” Oliver said.

“This account was opened after you came back from the island.” Felicity said.

“It couldn’t have been my father. I buried him myself.” Oliver said. “He’s was still there when I was there last. See if you can find out who did it.”

“The date was a week after you came home. I have the digital copy of the signature card.” Felicity showed him the tablet. “Does it look familiar?”

“No but it could have been anyone using my father’s name.” Oliver said.

“They have a picture. Is he someone you know?” Felicity said.

“Yes. He was one of Malcom Merlyn’s security men. Why is the account still active?” Oliver said. “There looks like there are a lot of recent transactions. Trace them if you can.”

“Of course.” Felicity said. “There aren’t any more meetings today we could head out.”

“Not yet. I want to look over some things on my desk.” Oliver said.

Felicity looked up from the tablet. “These are transfers to an account in Starling. I swear the banking system is far too easy to hack. Got it. That’s weird.”

“What is weird?” Oliver looked over her shoulder.

“The account is Tommy’s. It’s still active too.” Felicity said. “What do dead men need bank accounts for?”

“Keep digging.” Oliver stood up. “I still have one more thing to finish then we can head out.”

Felicity nodded. “I’m going to see who authorized the transaction. It should still be in the system.“

“Can you trace it to the terminal that made the transaction?” Oliver asked as he sat at his desk.

“I can try. You think someone used your computer?” Felicity asked.

“Someone could have either used it or my authorization password.” Oliver said.

Felicity typed and made a face. “Oliver, it’s not showing your password but I need to dig to see who this is. It’s not Isabel’s either at least not her authorization.”

“We are only two people that could have moved that much money out of the applied sciences budget.” Oliver looked at the closed file on his desk and got back up to sit with Felicity on the leather sofa. “This is starting to bug me.”

“I will have an answer in just a moment.” Felicity grinned. She made a face in the next second. “What the…? That can’t be right.”

“Show me.” Oliver leaned over and looked at the screen. The name associated with the password was Robert Queen. “Deactivate the password and any other ones that could be used. I need to talk to Mom. This isn’t a coincidence.”

“Do you think she knows what this is about?” Felicity asked.

“She was his wife she would know his passwords. Why are they even still in the system? See if there are any other transactions using that password.” Oliver leaned over to look over her shoulder.

“On it. There are two others. They were done when your mom was CEO. I’m disabling the password and putting a tag on it. If someone tries to use it I’ll get an alert.” Felicity told him.    

Oliver heard a noise and he looked towards the door. “What do you want Isabel?”

“I want to talk with you about that transaction. Do you authorize it?” Isabel asked.

“No I assumed you did. It wasn’t my password.” Oliver said. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the whole truth either.

Diggle slipped into the office and stood quietly by the door in his bodyguard stance. Diggle nodded at Oliver when he looked over at him.

“No it wasn’t.” She looked at Felicity. Isabel smiled a little too sweetly. “We should go somewhere private and talk this out.”

“You can talk here.” Oliver said. “I think private conversations are not in our best interest, especially since we returned from Russia.”

“I don’t think your assistant needs to hear everything we say.” Isabel looked tense. “She needs to go. You know that, Oliver. I’m sure you can find another perky blonde with an abundance of short skirts to take her place.”

“You mean someone you can intimidate?” Felicity said. “You’re not that scary just painfully obvious.”

Oliver turned to look at Felicity. He gave her a warning look before turning back to Isabel. Oliver moved to stand between Felicity and Isabel.

“She stays and you need to show some respect to her.”

“She doesn’t show me any.” Isabel said petulantly. She lowered her voice so only Oliver would hear her. “I thought we had a connection.”

“I don’t think so. Oliver made no effort to lower his voice. “You want a relationship and I don’t want one with you. We had five minutes of a drunken mistake and it meant nothing to either of us.”

“He said his phone vibrating in his front pocket is better than you.” Felicity said without looking up.

Diggle coughed to hide his laugh.

Oliver bit his lip and closed his eyes. He knew that would only make Isabel angrier.

Isabel glared at Felicity then turned around and stormed out.

“Felicity, that was actually mean.” Oliver said. “Jealous?”

“Of that? No!” Felicity said. “She is just on my nerves lately. She is always coming in here like she is your …. I don’t know. It’s just annoying.”

“Get your coat. We can talk about it on the way.” Oliver said. He looked at Diggle. “You weren’t very subtle either.”

“Sorry but I was caught off guard.” Diggle said. “It’s not like she says stuff like that every day. We must be a bad influence on her.”

“Apparently so.” Oliver said with a sigh.

Felicity winked at Diggle as she went to get her coat.

“You don’t think it actually meant something to her?” Diggle asked.

“No. Women like that keep a clear head and they manipulate to get what they want. She wants QC and if that means seducing me so be it.” Oliver said. “She’s no different than any other gold digger just her prize is bigger.”

The trio went down the elevator and out through the underground parking to the car. They had all come in together that morning so Felicity didn’t have her car to worry about.

They drove to the club and parked in the alley. Oliver keyed in the code and opened the door. He held it as Felicity went through. He and Diggle followed her inside.

Diggle and Oliver changed and started to train as Felicity went right to work on the lair servers tracing each of the transactions for the Cayman and Starling City accounts.

It was nearly an hour before Felicity fist pumped and yelled “Yes!” then a pause later and it was “OH CRAP!”

“What do you have?” Oliver said as he and Diggle paused their training for the moment. He picked up a towel and was wiping the sweat off his chest as he approached.

Felicity looked up at lost her train of thought for a moment as her eyes landed on Oliver’s sweaty chest.

“Felicity, you had something?” Oliver prompted her.

“Oh right. One of the transactions for the Starling City account that was Tommy’s was made at an ATM. The camera got the same guy we saw on the Cayman account but he wasn’t alone.” She pulled up the camera feed and played it.

The man made the transaction then handed the cash to someone in the back seat of the town car. The man then got in to the driver’s seat and drove off.

“I got the plate number but it was registered to a security company then I remembered that the store on the other side of the street had a camera too. It’s a nail salon I been there a few times. They do pedis with warm water soaks. It’s just…”

“Felicity, what did the camera show? Oliver redirected her.

“You are not gonna like it but it showed this.” Felicity looked up at him as he leaned over to get a better look.

“What the fuck?” Oliver said. “Dig, are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“Shit! I thought he was dead.” Diggle said. “I watched you kill that bastard.”

“He doesn’t look dead to me and this transaction was less than two weeks ago.” Felicity said. “Do we send this to the police or is the Arrow going give killing him another try?”

“I’m not going after him on my own.” Oliver said. He straightened up and got a faraway look on his face.

“You have me for back up.” Diggle said.

“That wasn’t enough last time. I will need you and I think I should call Sara. She was trained by the same people and she could be the edge we need.” Oliver pulled his phone out of his pocket. “We should probably call in Roy too.”

“Are you sure you want to call Sara because you two had a really nasty breakup. It was worse than the thing with Laurel.” Felicity said.

“Are you always so aware of my love life?” Oliver asked her.

“No not so much aware as I’m usually front and center to witness the mess you make of it.” Felicity said. “It’s better than the soaps.”

Diggle laughed. “She’s not the only one.”

“Thanks both of you.” Oliver handed Felicity the phone. “You tell her what’s going on then and tell her that we need her help.”

“‘We’ as in Team Arrow or ‘we’ as in you want her to come back?” Felicity asked.

“Team Arrow and you really should stop calling us that.” Oliver said.

“Not going to happen.” Felicity said. She found the number and called Sara. She looked at Oliver as she waited for the call to go through.

“Oliver?” Sara’s voice answered.

“No. It’s Felicity. We need some help and we were wondering if you could give us a hand.”

“Help with what or should I say whom?”

“Malcom Merlyn is still alive and we need to fix that.” Felicity said.

“I’m in Central City and I’ll be there in a few hours. Just let me know where to go.” Sara said.

“Maybe you should come here as soon as you get to Starling City. I should have a location on him by the time you get here.” Felicity said.

“OK. I’m on my way.” The line went dead.

“She is on her way.” Felicity put the phone down on the desk next to the computer. “I have work to do and she will be here soon in a few hours.”

“Did she say where she has been?” Oliver asked.

“She was coming from Central City but I get the impression she hasn’t been there the whole time. Maybe you two should talk about what happened.” Felicity said.

Oliver shook his head. “It wouldn’t do any good. I’m going to shower and change. By the time I’m done, you should have something for me.”  

Felicity nodded and went back to her searches.

“You really don’t know what happened, do you?” Diggle asked as he sat on the other chair near her.

“What? No. He isn’t talking to me about it.” Felicity said. “I assume he talked to you about that stuff.”

“She found out he was in love with another woman.” Diggle said.

“Who?” Felicity asked half interested. She assumed it was some model or something.

“He’s in love with you.” Diggle said.

Felicity snorted. “No he isn’t. Now you’re just teasing me.”

“Felicity, I’m serious. He is and thinks you don’t love him but we both know you do.” Diggle said. “You should tell him.”

“You’re saying this because you don’t think he’s going to make it this time. Do you?” Felicity asked.

“Even with me and Sara, I’m not sure if he will.” Diggle said.

“I can’t tell him before he leaves. It will distract him. When he comes back, I will tell him.” Felicity said with false confidence.

“If he doesn’t come back?” Diggle asked.

“Then I will tell his grave.” Felicity said. “Go hit something. I have to get to work.”

“Felicity…” Diggle tried again.

“Dig, let me do my job and you get ready to do yours. I know what I’m doing.” Felicity said as she started to type.

Diggle sighed and started to get his weapons ready for the fight with Merlyn.

Oliver emerged awhile later and went straight to Felicity. “Do you have anything yet?”

“Maybe! There are repeated transactions to a real estate company. It may be rent because it’s the same amount every month. I’m in there system now.” 

Oliver went over to load his quiver. He looked over his shoulder at Felicity then back down at what he was doing. It was if he were trying to make a decision.

Diggle came up beside him. He looked at Oliver then felicity. He whispered to Oliver. “Do it.”

Oliver lifted an eyebrow as he frowned at Diggle. “Do what?”

“Tell her. You almost didn’t come back last time. This is not the time to leave things unsaid.” Diggle whispered back.

“It will be fine. We will end him this time.” Oliver said. “We will all come home in one piece. Did you call Roy?”

“Not yet. We still have time.” Diggle said. “My gear is ready. I need to get some air.”

Oliver shook his head. He couldn’t tell her and Diggle was just making it worse by picking now to insist he do it now.

“Oliver, I think I have something.” Felicity said.

“Show me.” Oliver went over to stand where he could see her screen. 

“The rent amount matches two places. One has been rented for years by the same family and the other is in Coast City. Get this! The name on the lease is Thomas Merlyn. Several of the other transactions are to places in Coast City and Central City. There is also one to a car dealership in Starling City for a used sedan. I have the make and model as well as the VIN number. I’m running through the DMV to get the plate number.  Whoever set this up for Merlyn didn’t cover their tracks very well. It is almost like Merlyn wants to be found. This is probably just a trap and not going to lead to Merlyn at all.” Felicity looked up at him. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Maybe that is what he wants us to think so we won’t go there looking for him.” Oliver said.

“The comm signal won’t reach Coast City. You will be blind without me giving you intel.”

“We will use our cell phones.” Oliver said. “We can’t go in there blind.”

“That will work if there is reception where you are heading. Coast City isn’t much better than the Glades was before the quake. Some places its worse.” Felicity reminded him.

“I’m aware of that, Felicity. It’s the perfect place to hide in plain sight.” Oliver said. “Sara will be here soon and I have a few more things to do before I’m ready. See if you can hack into some security cameras or maybe a satellite image for us to use to make a plan.”

Felicity nodded. “I was already working on that. Should we call Lance?”

“No not yet. Coast City isn’t exactly his beat. I think we are good for now. We will give him a call when it’s over.” Oliver said as he sat back down to finish filling his quiver.

“What about Detective Hall didn’t she move to Coast City?" Felicity turned to face Oliver.

“She isn’t a police officer anymore. She works private security.  Lance gave her a letter for a reference. Laurel told me he wasn’t pleased that she wouldn’t be working in law enforcement anymore.” Oliver told her.

Felicity nodded. “So Laurel is speaking to you again?”

“I saw her at Tommy’s grave and we talked.” Oliver continued with his task and didn’t look at Felicity.

Felicity stood up and walked over to where Oliver was sitting. She put her hand on his arm. “You have help this time. More help. You will be able to defeat him.”

Oliver looked at the hand on his arm. The mint green nail polish was so Felicity. He covered it with his hand. He looked up at her. “If I don’t….”

Felicity shook her head and pulled her hand from under his. “Don’t Oliver! I don’t want to hear that.”   

“Felicity, you know it’s a possibility every time I put on the hood.” Oliver sighed. “We both know it.”

“But that doesn’t mean I have to be reminded of it.” Felicity walked back to her computers. “I have to get you those images.”

Oliver rubbed his face in frustration. He finished what he was doing and went to get some air with Diggle.

Oliver stepped into the alley to find Roy and Diggle standing out there talking. “Did you tell him what was on for tonight?”

“Yeah he did. Hey, I thought that he was dead.” Roy said. “Didn’t you like kill him?”

“It didn’t stick apparently. That seems to happen a lot to people I kill.” Oliver laughed bitterly. “What is with all these people coming back from the dead?”

“You started a trend.” Roy smirked.

Oliver glared at the boy.

Diggle chuckled and shook his head. “How did the other mission go?”

Oliver shook his head. He looked at Roy. “If something happens to me and that bastard lives, you have to make sure Merlyn doesn’t come anywhere near Thea. Do you understand?”  

“Goes without saying. I’ll crush his head like a watermelon.” Roy said. “That sick bastard will never get near her as long as I am alive. We are going to go there to kill him right not just get him into custody?”

“That is the plan.” Oliver heard a noise behind him. He turned to face Sara. “Thanks for coming.”

“I came because Felicity asked not because of you. Let’s just get this done. My father is waiting for me to come to his place.” Sara said.

“We will be heading out in a few we are waiting for Felicity to get some satellite images.” Oliver told her.

“I’ll be inside.” Sara punched in the code and went through the door. She had a strange feeling walking in after being gone. She and Oliver had the big fight that ended it all here.  

“Sara!” Felicity called out. “That was fast.”

“I was already on my way when you called. Oliver said you were bringing up satellite images?” Sara asked.

“Yeah.” Felicity pointed to the screen. “This is the neighborhood that the rental house is in. It’s called Northgate Park.”

“I know it. It’s between the triad’s territory in Chinatown and downtown. Not a really good section of town.” Sara said. “Is that the house?”

“Yeah it doesn’t look like much but looks can be deceiving. Sara, why did you and Oliver break up?” Felicity asked. “I know it’s none of my business but Dig said something that made me curious.”

Sara hesitated. “Oliver hasn’t said anything to you?”

“No. He talks to Dig about that stuff, not me.” Felicity bit her lip and waited.

“He has feelings for someone else. He was just using me for sex or whatever because he thinks she deserves better than him.” Sara said. She seemed like she wanted to say more but didn’t.

“It’s me isn’t it?” Felicity asked. She could tell by the look on Sara’s face when she asked the question that it was true.

Sara nodded. “He doesn’t think you feel the same for him as he does for you. I could see the way he was with you and it was obvious he would never feel the same way for me.”

“But I do.” Felicity sighed in frustration at it all.

“I tried to tell him that you did because it looked like you did.” Sara said. “He didn’t believe me.”

“Thanks for telling me.” Felicity looked sad. “He’s worried that Merlyn will kill him this time. Promise me you won’t let that happen. I can’t lose him.”

“I promise.” Sara leaned down and hugged Felicity. “I should go get the guys.”

Felicity hugged her back. “Yeah. They need to see this.” 

Sara took a step towards the door to see the three men walking in. "Well, here they are."

Oliver looked at them and frowned. “Did you get the images?”

“Yes I did. The one you want is over there on the large screen. I’ll up load it to all your phones.” Felicity said as she turned back to the keyboard.

Oliver and Diggle studied the image and came up with a plan. Sara nodded and Roy needed a moment to process it before nodding in agreement as well.

“I’ll set up a conference call with you all as soon as you let me know you are there. Does everyone have their phone charged?” Felicity said as she walked over. Everyone held up there phones for her to see. “Oliver I want you to take the other phone…the Arrow phone. Your battery is a little lower than I like. It only has half of a charge.”

Oliver nodded. “It will also give the impression that I never left Starling City if it’s pinged.” 

“Maybe we should all have secret phones.” Roy said.

“Thea says you keep breaking yours so I don’t think so.” Oliver said.

"Hello! Super strength here. I break lots of things.” Roy countered.

“We need to go now.” Oliver said.

“Shotgun!” Roy called out.

“Not on your life.” Diggle said. “Oliver gets shotgun. He doesn’t play with the radio.”

Roy rolled his eyes at Diggle.

Felicity laughed.

Diggle led them out. Oliver was at the rear of the group. He turned around and came back to Felicity.

Felicity looked at him puzzled. “Did you forget something?”

He grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her full on the mouth. It was hard and demanding. He pulled back and took a step back.

“Sorry but I had to. I could leave you without kissing you just once.” Oliver said. “I love you.”

“Oliver I love you too.” Felicity could tell he meant it and she hoped he could tell she meant it too.

Oliver smiled softly. He pulled her into a hug.

“Be safe please. You don’t have to kill him by yourself. Let the others help you.” Felicity pulled out of his arms. She rubbed the bright pink lipstick off his mouth with her thumb. “Go on. They are waiting for you.”

Oliver rushed out. He looked back one last time before he went through the door.

Felicity sat in her chair and put her fingers to her mouth. She could still feel his lips on hers. She couldn’t lose him. It would kill her. Right now she had to put it from her thought and focus on the mission. She turned back to the keyboard to see if she could get more intel for them by the time they got there.

Diggle waited until they were well on the road before he cleared his throat and grinned at Oliver.

“What?” Oliver frowned.

“You have lipstick on your face.” Diggle said quietly.

Oliver pulled down the visor and looked in the mirror. He winced at the tell-tale smudge of bright pink lipstick just above his lips   

“Yep. it’s bright pink lipstick. We all know who wears that and how it would possible get on your face.” Roy said.

“We can stop and put you in the trunk, any time.” Oliver said to Roy without looking behind him.

Diggle laughed. “I vote to make that his official road trip seat.”

“Are you going to sit there and let them talk about me like that?” Roy said to Sara.

Sara laughed. “I’ll help put you in the trunk if you don’t pipe down.”

Roy folded his arms in front of his chest. “Wow! I hope I don’t get as cranky as you guys when I get old.”

“We are trying to get our minds prepared for battle.” Sara said. “It wouldn’t hurt if you did that too. This isn’t going to be a cake walk. We are going to kill people and that will take something out of you.”

Roy nodded. “Sounds like experience talking.”

“It is.” Sara said. “I’ve had far too much experience with killing.”

“I think we all have. We’re here.” Oliver took out his phone and looked at it and dialed. “Felicity, we’re here.”

“OK. I’m conferencing everyone. Tell them to answer.”

“Felicity says to answer when she calls so she can conference us all. Everybody have a Bluetooth?” Oliver looked into the backseat as Sara and Roy held their devices up.

The three other phones rang one at a time. Felicity connected them as they answered.

“All done! Can you all hear me?”

A chorus of yes’ answered her.

“Good luck! I’m right here if you need me but there isn’t much I can do from here.” Felicity said.

The four get out of the car and took their positions. Oliver gave the signal. Roy punched in the door. They entered to find Malcom waiting for them.

“I was wondering when you would show, Oliver.” Malcom said as he sat with a drink in his hand. A katana sword was on the table next to him. “I see you have new recruits. Well that means it will just give me more to do.”

Sara smiled as she whipped her bow staff into full length and stepped forward.

Malcolm frowned as he stood up. “You are vaguely familiar.”

He started to throw punches at Sara and she countered him easily. She knocked his feet out from under him and Oliver shot him with an arrow in the shoulder.

Malcom was back up in one fluid move he pulled the arrow out and threw it towards Roy who batted it out of the way.

Diggle hit Malcom with a bullet in his upper thigh, knocking him to his knees.

Roy swung once knocking Malcom back and halfway across the room.

Oliver and Diggle shot at the same time to as many vital organs as they could. They stopped and Sara moved closer pushing her bow staff into his windpipe.

“Is he dead?” Roy asked.

Sara picked up the katana from the table where Malcom had left it and swung it hard. The blow decapitated the man on the floor.

“They can’t bring him back without a head.” Sara said. “Roy, you need to crush it.”

“Crush his head!? Shit! Um… sure.” Roy swallowed and put his foot on the head and crushed it. Pieces flew in all directions. Roy squeezed his eyes shut and ran out the door.

Oliver sighed. “I’ll go after him.”

“Ollie, it had to be done.” Sara said as she held him back by the arm. “He was revived last time because his body was intact.”

Oliver pulled away and went out the door.

“Sara, he really wasn’t ready for that.” Diggle said.

“I know but I wasn’t ready the first time I killed either. Let’s hope he doesn’t have to do it again anytime soon.” Sara threw the katana on the floor. “We need to get out of here.”

Diggle waved her toward the door. He took one last look around. The sight reminded him of a suicide bombing in Afghanistan.

Oliver found Roy throwing up into a trash can in the alley.

“Hey!” Oliver said as he walked up. “Are you OK?”

“Sure, I crush people’s heads all the time. Sara is a real hard ass. So are you and Dig. I think I may be a little too squeamish for this vigilante stuff.” Roy wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

“We all had to fight to survive. It was kill or be killed. It was a different kind of fight for you, I know. It isn’t always about killing. We fight for those who can’t fight for themselves now. Do you understand, Roy?” Oliver looked at the young man in front of him.

“Yeah I understand.” Roy took a breath. “Why did you want me to make sure Thea was safe from him?”

Oliver made a decision. “Malcom Merlyn was Thea’s biological father.”

“Shit!” Roy said. “That’s why you and Mrs. Queen are on the outs, isn’t it? She was keeping that a secret from her.” 

“Yeah but now it’s your secret to keep too.” Oliver said.

Roy frowned and nodded. “I got it.”

Diggle appeared from around the corner. “We need to go.”

Oliver and Roy followed Diggle back to the car. They all got in and headed back to Starling City.

“Felicity, are you still there.” Oliver asked.

“Yes. What do you need?” Felicity’s voice said suddenly. She has been unusually quiet through the whole mission.

“Call the Coast City police and tell them about the body but wait for another ten minutes.” Oliver said.

“I’ll run it through one of the local cell towers. I’m disconnecting everybody.” Felicity disconnected everyone but Oliver from the conference call. “Is everyone really all right?”

“No injuries.” Oliver made the point of saying. “We are on our way back.”

“I’ll be here waiting.” Felicity said. “Is Roy all right?”

“He will be.” Oliver said quietly. Oliver looked over at Diggle who was looking at him. “See you soon.”

Felicity pulled the security feed up on the screen for the club and checked on Thea. She was yelling at one of the bartenders. She said a silent prayer that Thea would never find out about what they had just done to her biological father.

Felicity was waiting when they came back. She had called the Coast city police and had been monitoring their transmissions.

“They found the body and they are doing DNA to identify it. They put in a call to SCPD. I think it was because of the arrows.” Felicity told Oliver when he came in. “The first officer got sick on the scene. It must have been pretty bad.”

“It was but they can’t bring him back again if he isn’t intact.” Sara said.

“What do you mean bring him back?” Felicity asked. “You said that before but I don’t get it.”

“Merlyn was obviously taken to the Lazarus Pit. It’s known to bring the dead back to life as long as the body is intact.” Sara said. “They lower the dead body in and pull out a live one.”

“Where is this freaky place?” Roy asked.

“Nanda Parbot. Its where Ra’s al Ghoul’s compound is located.” Sara explained. “I need to go. Dad is waiting for me.”

“Call me for coffee.” Felicity said.

“I promise.” Sara hugged her. She whispered in Felicity’s ear. “Talk to him.”

Felicity nodded when Sara pulled back.

“‘Bye boys.” Sara waved and left out the lower door.

Diggle clamped a hand on Roy’s shoulder. “Come on Roy. I’ll buy you a beer. We can talk about things.”

Roy nodded. “I think I could use a beer or two after tonight.”

Roy and Diggle climbed the stairs and left Oliver and Felicity alone.

“About what I did before we left.” Oliver started. “I’m sorry if I over stepped.”

“It’s fine.” Felicity closed the distance between them. “I think we need to stop hiding and just get it over with.”

Oliver raised his eyebrows. “Get what over with?”

“Talking.” Felicity gasped. “I wasn’t meaning that we should have sex here and now because that would be inappropriate the do here. It’s where we work. But there are all these nice mats and ….”

“Felicity!” Oliver grinned. “Let me take you home. We can talk as we drive then if you still want to jump me, we will at least have a bed. Trust me you don’t want to have sex on those mats. They’re kinda gross.”

“Noted.” Felicity grabbed her coat and bag. “Oliver is that an ear on your boot?”

“What?” Oliver leaned down to look at his boot.

Felicity swooped in and kissed him. She giggled when he grabbed her and pulled her against him.

“That was sneaky. I see I will have to keep an eye on you.” Oliver said. “He kissed her neck making her hum in delight. I may just keep more than that on you too.”

“Come on Oliver. Take me home." Felicity patted him on the chest. "We can worry about everyone tomorrow. Tonight is for us."

Oliver switched off the lights as they left hand in hand.      


End file.
